character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyoh (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Hyoh is the second Rashō (Supreme Leader) of the Land of Asura. He is Kenshiro's legitimate older brother who had his memories taken from him to make him even stronger and ruthless. Hyoh was tricked into unleashing Matōki no Aura and fighting Kenshiro by Kaioh who killed his wife and framed Kenshiro for her murder, however, after Hyoh regained his memories then he knew Kenshiro wasn't the one who murdered his wife. He helped Kenshiro rescue Lin by fighting an army, however, he suffered injuries that killed him after he returned Lin to Kenshiro. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B, 6-A at Full Power Name: Hyoh Origin: Fist of the North Star Gender: Male Age: 30's Classification: Second Rashō (Supreme Leader) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Pressure Point Strikes, Status Effect Inducement, Biological Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Hokuto Ryū Ken can instantly kill an opponent by hitting their pressure points), Disease Manipulation (By hitting various pressure points, Hyoh can make his opponent die of an illness), Thread Manipulation (With Jikai Rashi), Limited Spatial Manipulation (With Anryū Tenha, Hyoh can create a pocket of space around his opponent which levitates them and leaves them helpless), Power Nullification (With the Matōki no Aura, Hyoh can nullify the effects of abilities such a chi attacks and even Kenshiro's Musō Tensei), Statistics Amplification, Fate Manipulation (A talented practitioner of Hokuto Shinken can summon the star of death to be seen above their opponent which guarantees the person who sees it will die), Resistance to Fate Manipulation and Precognition (Every user of Hokuto Shinken can change their fates to the point that people who can accurately see the future can't do the same with Hokuto, During Raoh and Toki's fight they were so strong that even God couldn't predict who would win) Attack Potency: At least Large Country Level (Fought on par with Kenshiro, Is stronger than both Han and the Nameless Asura), Continent Level at Full Power (At full power Hyoh uses 100% of his power instead of the normal 30% which means he gets 3.3 times stronger) Speed: FTL (Fought on par with Kenshiro), FTL+ (Fought on par with Kenshiro while he was using the Tenryū Kokyū Hō) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Country Level, Continent Level at Full Power Durability: At least Large Country Level (Survived hits from Kenshiro), Continent Level at Full Power Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hokuto Ryū Ken (Big Dipper Lapis Lazuli Fist): Hokuto Ryū Ken is a rival to Hokuto Shinken in the Land of Asura. The main ability of Hokuto Ryū Ke is to hit pressure points on the opponent's body to affect their body, there 1109 pressure points on the human body and depending on what pressure point is hit a different effect will happen. ** Anryū Tenha (Dark Sparkling Stone Heaven Destruction): Anryū Tenha is a technique where Hyoh distorts the space around the opponent which leaves them floating in the air. ** Jikai Rashi (Self Destructing Thin Silk): Jikai Rashi is a technique where Hyoh creates a web around him which cuts his opponent. ** Matōki no Aura (Demonic Fighting Spirit Aura): Matōki no Aura is a technique where Hyoh creates a special type of chi around them superhuman abilities and allows the user to negate the effect of abilities such as how Kaioh negate the effects of Musō Tensei allowing him to hit Kenshiro. ** Yōshin Kyokuha (Cursed Needle Zenith Destruction): Yōshin Kyokuha is a technique where Hyoh fires a chi beam at his opponent. ** Raikyaku Doppo (Lone Lightning Spirit): Raikyaku Doppo is a technique where Hyoh quickly rushes past any opponent in front of him and hurting them with a wave of chi he creates while rushing past them. ** Togyoku Hekuso (Aura Explosion): Togyoku Hekuso is a technique where Hyoh makes a ball of chi which he crushes which sends chi all around him that hurts any opponent it hits. ** Dako Sotofu (Crimson Blade Carillon): Dako Sotofu is a technique where Hyoh punches the opponent three times while firing off waves of chi after each punch before creating a small ball of chi which he crushes which makes it explode. ** Ryuura Kyoku Keisatsu (Deadly Thorn Wave): Ryuura Kyoku Keisatsu is a technique where Hyoh fires off multiple small waves of chi at the opponent which sends the opponent flying before all the waves of chi hit each other and explode. ** Maei Soukijin (Demonic Shadow Manipulation): Maei Soukijin is a technique where Hyoh surrounds himself with his demonic chi which harms any opponent that gets close to him. * Hokuto Sōke no Ken (North Dipper Head Family Fist, North Dipper Originator Fist): Hokuto Sōke no Ken is the original version of Hokuto Sōke. ** Joma Kosho (Agitated Scouring Light Palm): Joma Kosho is a technique where Hyoh slashes the opponent with his fist by moving it in a circular motion. ** Manju Maon Ken (Ten-Thousand Hand Demon Sound Fist): Manju Maon Ken is a technique where Hyoh jabs the opponent by striking them 10,000 times which aims to hit all of the opponent's 1109 pressure points. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 6